Amelia Perenolde
The legacy of Queen Amelia Perenolde holds that she was brought stability to the Kingdom of Alterac by having a monarch who remained in power for a long period of time. Her reign saw numerous economic and legal reforms, bringing the law to suit Alterac's position as a trade power. The only flaws on her reign was her trouble with finding a husband, giving birth to a son very late and bringing Alterac into a quasi-war with the Kingdom of Azeroth. History Childhood Having never meant her father the Ram Prince, Mortomew Perenolde, Amelia Perenolde grew up in safety at the Royal Court of King Menethil who had provided sanctuary for her mother and later married her. However, her mother insisted that Amelia retain her Perenolde status despite her claim being denied by King Astric Perenolde. This proved wise as only three years later, her claim would be restored along with her cousin, Brandon Perenolde II, who the crown passed to as the son of the King's second eldest brother, the Bear Prince, Brandon Perenolde. Princess Amelia Perenolde grew up to Lordaeronian customs and knew very little of her parents homeland. Reign Several years later, King Brandon Perenolde II and his family perished in the Great Fire. With zero living relatives of legitimate birth, Princess Amelia Perenolde pushed forth her claim, accounting King Astric's repeal on his previous edict. Amelia Perenolde was coronated as Queen upon arriving in the Kingdom of Alterac, a place she had never visited before. At the age of twenty-three, Queen Amelia was encouraged to find a husband. However, she had fallen in love with a young knight at King Menethil's court long ago and was forbidden from wedding a lowly knight. Thus her advisors encouraged and invited numerous suitors from the Kingdom of Alterac and beyond, she rejected them all for many years. Among her early decrees was a sweeping economic and law reform. The law was now more detailed and provided justice for new forms of criminality. An example of one of many such legislation was the requirement that before two businessmen conducted business with one another, a contract would be drafted to create proof of the terms of whatever agreement was made. Several years later, war broke out between the kingdoms of Lordaeron and Stromgarde, who were both strong allies of the Kingdom of Alterac. Instead of favoring her Lordaeronian upbringing, Queen Amelia set forth the first of many decisions by Alteraci monarchs to remain neutral in the conflict and welcome both countries to conduct business in the lands, peacefully. Queen Amelia Perenolde also resurged colonialism which disappeared after the reign of Queen Madison Perenolde, two centuries ago. Only expanding the Alterac Navy by a small degree, many merchant companies were chartered to sail to the South Seas and establish trade colonies. However, the increased military presence which were mostly comprised of naval vessels sent to protect merchants, caused concern in the Kingdom of Azeroth. The Alteraci presence in the region became so strong that it began to interfere with the Azerothian interests in the region. In order to prevent the Kingdom of Alterac from re-entering the market for goods such as sugar, palm oil, cotton and other commodities, a market with enough competition with Goblin Cartels and the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, the Kingdom of Azeroth permitted privateers to wage war against 'foreign advancements' so long as they did not display the Azerothian sigil. In reaction, the Queen Amelia hired numerous mercenary companies operating in the region to disrupt Azerothian colonies and plantations in the region. Once the Azerothian settlements were raided, Alteraci ones would replace them, seizing their trade goods, which were left untouched. There were several instances of Alteraci and Azerothian naval vassals opening fire on one another, though all these battles failed to ignite formal war. Conflict continued in the region for a decade, eventually drawing Tirassian attention. The Kul Tiras Navy then increased their deployment to the region and within a year. Both Azerothian and Alteraci forces ended up surrendering much to the Tirassians, being left with a handful of colonies each and no more. A decade after the quasi-war with the Kingdom of Azeroth ended, Queen Amelia Perenolde finally wed. Accepting Lord Fredric Archpoole's, a Duke from the Kingdom of Gilneas, proposal. Word had reached Queen Amelia a few years ago about her childhood love's demise in battle with the Stromics, finally recovering from his lost. To much surprise, Queen Amelia grew pregnant with Lord Archpoole's son shortly after her wedding, despite being in her forties. Naming her son, Darion Perenolde. The latter years of Queen Amelia's reign were peaceful and easy, mostly focusing her attention on her son. Queen Amelia eventually perished of old age in the year 661 K.A, leaving the throne to her only child. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alteraci Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History